Pathological or Path that's Logical?
by Rabbitinzezhroud
Summary: OBLIGATORY SPOILER WARNING the game is weeks old at this point, but ya know we gotta keep it clean for those who ain't got all the time in the world.What happens when a very dedicated liar with a love for theatrics ends up in Foldlan with prior knowledge of this new reality? Well not a lot if he follows the plot line as intended, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? SI/OC


**AN: Okay so this is actually the first story I am ever posting after being a lurker on FFN for quite a while. I won't try to make authors notes a regular things, but if anything needs to be said or I start doing the whole responding to reviews in the next chapter down the line just thought I'd ask you all would you rather AN's be at the end or the beginning of the story?**

**Other then that please leave a review with your thoughts, comments, and even the dreaded critiques (Ah spooky). Don't worry about tearing me apart after all the story is supposed to be for you guys and of course myself somewhat so anything to help improve what I got is a good thing in my mind.**

* * *

There are a lot of funny things in the world; okay maybe it's not that funny sometimes, but think about it. No matter how much we know about something. Even if we know it as clearly as the clichés we constantly see in our overstimulated reality. Somehow we still end up surprised when our dreams become reality or even move us into a different reality. That is the predicament I find myself in now.

Currently living in a world that not too long ago was mere fiction to me and do you know what is worse, it seems I'll have to go through puberty again if the boy I see in the mirror is anything to go off on. Tiny, unkempt spiky ash black hair, tan skin, but there were these really striking red eyes that was the kind of stuff was only like über common in like anime.

With the predicament of my current appearance aside I just could not make heads or tails about what was going on. I somehow remember that use to be an adult, and that I had recently bought the new Fire Emblem: Three Houses and was playing it as often as I could. The Crimson Flower and Azure Moon routes were clear to me, however only hints of the Verdant Wind and Silver Snow remained in my memory that was possibly for the best.

Still I could barely remember anything beyond that...well anything about me that is. How is any of that knowledge important though?

"Quinn! Quinn! My Little Porcupine where are you?" cried out a mature, yet haughty voice. The voice sounded familiar so it was probably safe to assume that this was my guardian or at least someone who looked after me. "Over here!" _Quinn_ said in response to hopefully dull the unidentified woman's worry still when you are a parent one must always confirm for themselves. "Oh thank the goddess you are alright. When I didn't see you waiting backstage like you usually do I feared the worst. My darling boy never scare your mother like that again." She said wrapping the boy tightly with her arms and pulling him into a flurry of kisses more commonly gifted by old Aunts or Grandmothers.

Well that answered a few questions for one this woman who is for the foreseeable future my mother who was involved in music, next this was a fantasy world where there was a progenitor goddess, and finally if my eyes weren't deceiving me and a weird 3D-esque model in front of me was reality. Well then fucking god damn it all I'm in a Fire Emblem game.

* * *

Well thank the deities above I was able to learn that my name was actually Quinn L. Dutta and that I was around eight years old. Which had little meaning really since I was a commoner in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus no less. Foldan as a whole wasn't going to pay attention to anyone who didn't bear a crest or at the very least wasn't an accomplished knight or wealthy merchants and the like. For now I was just the son of a well liked songstress.

For once I am rather glad that the series promotes familiarity among comrades cause Dutta just sounds funny to me. Last names aside apparently my mother Veronica Dutta is rather well liked here at the Azure Gem Opera Company located in good ol' Capital of the entire land Fhirdiad. Thankful this was just data I could gather just by listening in on conversations and exploring the building when the venue wasn't full. Still it didn't inform me of what year I was actually in.

Honestly sneaking around and learning things just made me feel good for some reason, maybe I was a spy in my past life? Now that made me fucking excited so much so I started to hum the Snake Eater tune as I moved from corner to corner out of sight and out of mind. Which was promptly went silent when I heard a rather loud and familiar voice.

"I'm telling you Maria it was like he was a completely different boy! Oh goddess don't tell me he is going through an early rebellious phase? My darling little porcupine did mommy make you upset somehow? I don't want to lose my boy Maria!" Veronica cried rather dramatically as she grabbed the collar of Maria's shirt and started flailing the young woman. "Veronica...please let go you are ruining my clothes!" Maria exclaimed as she was able to pry her friend off. "Now please explain to me again what you are freaking out about this time?" Maria said calmly as she looked at the teary-eyed sniffling visage of my mother.

Well this was not good it seems my cold demeanor actually set off alarms for my mother. No that was manageable I could claim I was just extremely tired. The worst part of all of this was that my mother for lack of a better term was a crybaby. Ah fuck pay attention to what they are saying dipshit.

"It sounds like you are freaking out about nothing Veronica. The boy was probably just tired or maybe he is probably so used to being cooped up in here he learned how to be quiet and that is not a bad thing when you have so many wonderful voices to listen to." Maria said trying to calm her friend down as she placed her hand on Veronica's left shoulder lightly squeezing it to help soothe the crying woman.

"Maybe you are right Maria he hardly has any friends of his own and if he becomes a rude recluse I don't know what I'd do. Not only would my reputation suffer, but so would my possible grandchild's future." The rather famous songstress said finally calming down as she took out a handkerchief to blow her nose and wipe a few stray tears.

Okay...so my mother is one of those and I managed to fuck up so fast that I've only been here for like an hour-no two tops, and yet somehow. Twisting blade in my chest dealt by fucking Murphy himself somehow! Pushed my new mother to tears by being too stubborn to let go of my curiosity through. How does that make any sense you may ask? Well…

* * *

"Mother I don't want you to call me 'your little porcupine' anymore it makes me sound like I am a baby. Not to mention I don't want people thinking I'm like a spiky rodent." I said, trying my best to wear a stone faced expression that had the slightest hint of puffed cheeks. If I wasn't the one doing this now, and if the amount of shame I am currently bearing wasn't fucking huge. I would have to admit this kind of scene would be cute to watch.

"B-B-But Quinn you are a baby. You are my baby! Are you mad at mommy? I know other kids your age would rather be playing friends or practicing sword swings, but you could get hurt." Veronica said wearing a rather worried expression.

I didn't like what I was about to say next, but I needed answers. "Getting hurt is okay if I can learn something that will help me protect you isn't it? I am not a baby anymore so stop treating me like one and call me by my real name." Pride seemed to drip from those very harsh words almost like a venom and honestly a part of me hated being so mean to this woman I just met who was just concerned for her child moments ago. Wait was that a glare towards me ah crap.

"Quin L. Dutta! I don't know what has gotten into you, but you are being very cruel! I will not stand for this kind of blatant disrespect towards your mother! Go into that corner and do not leave this room until I return do you understand me young man!" Veronica said suddenly surprising me with how commanding she could actually be. Huh maybe that's why Dorothea wanted such high authority? No game mechanics fitting into the current reality later play the role damn it and look somber as we go to corner you idiot! Pulling out my best attempt at puppy dog eyes I flinched when I heard Veronica slam the door not even looking at me.

Honestly I don't know why I push things so persistently or why I expected better results. Being an asshole never gets anyone anywhere and I could have just taken things slowly. "Argh whine about it later you self-righteous secret deuteragonist." I said like a madman would when they insulted themselves

Don't look at me like I am crazy for talking to myself we all do it!

* * *

Ah crap my memory is complete shit if I forgot about the fact that I wasn't supposed to leave the goddamn room! I really gotta reign in this curiosity of mine before I get killed just like that fucking cat. If any of those other fanfics tell me anything it's that you do not fuck around with the world of Fire Emblem. Sure you can make the game easy if you grind it like it's a fucking Pokèmon game, but this is real life for me right now and I don't have Byleth to save my ass yet or even know if they might.

"Ahem." Veronica said wearing a very disapproving look as it seems that even though Maria vouched for me I was still going to be in trouble for disobeying mother dearest. "Now what exactly are you doing outside of the room_ Quinn_? Not picking up another bad habit I hope." Geez I could just feel the venom in every word that escaped her lips. Well it is a good a time as any to back pedal. Good thing Maria here gave me an out.

"I came to say sorry for being so mean to you mother. I just wanna be able to do more for the both of us and I felt like you wouldn't let me do anything on my own. I went looking for you, but when I saw you talking to Aunt Mary I didn't want to interrupt because you looked sad. Did I make you sad?" Man I really am glad that while my big mouth could get me into trouble it could get me out of it just as much. I'll really need to start honing this silver tongue of mine. Even if lying never gets anyone anywhere in the end it was a dam good skill.

That didn't mean I was being insincere though far from it after all, I didn't really want to hurt her feelings. Honestly who would want to as far as I know she is just an innocent woman. Okay w-wait I really need to stop ranting to myself in my head it's not like anyone is listening.

Soon after I had looked away for but a moment Veronic-Mom hugged me as if I was a stuffed animal yet again. Remember that these are actually people now. "Oh I could never stay mad at you Quinnzy. I am so glad we could move past this together. Mommy is sorry she ever caused you to push any concern towards me. So let's have a day out together just the two of us. Who knows maybe you'll find some friends." Mother said looking rather excited as she set me down and began to move about frantically pacing back and forth in thought about what to bring.

"Mother can't we just go for a walk. It doesn't need to be grand or anything like that right?" She seemed to smile at that and well it was contagious. Whatever put me here this is either some cruel joke that is a long con or I won the proverbial reincarnation lottery even if I don't remember dying.

My mother grabbed my hand as I waved goodbye to the silent Aunt Mary who seemed to be tolerating the nickname for now. Keep in mind to call her Big Sister Mary next time. Anyways time to see why Prince D.A.B. always said this was an amazing place. Never got to see it much since it wouldn't really make sense in a video game. Technically the place should be in its prime as of right now since the five-year war is so horrible it makes everything else a prime moment in history.

* * *

My luck stat must be absolute shit, well honestly that's fair I am an NPC right now so all my stats are shit. Whatever not important see Mom and I were only able to get a meager hour with one another until one of her fans recognized her soon she had to shoo me away as to not be crushed by the rabid fans that wanted to speak with her. Honestly I don't know how I got out in one piece! Heh One Piece.

So like any sensible child I wandered off to cause trouble cause I was hella bored, but who the fuck do I run into? Edelgard. Fucking Edelgard von your mother Hresvelg. Granted this is young and still not traumatized Edelgard, but still why did my answers for where in the timeline I am in have to be with one of the most gray yet overzealous characters in the series who for the sake of her own life could trust no one, but a mortal yandere vampire. I don't hate her really it's just that her motivation for a full scale war that puts most of her friends lives at risk is a little lacking.

Hell meeting Lorenz would be better than this. Okay calm down hotshot she hasn't noticed you yet. She is busy looking at those bracelets. Just keep walking, and like create tic-tac-toe or something and claim its a one player game.

"It is rude to stare at someone. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?" Edelgard stated glaring daggers at our forlorn protagonist. No the theatrics have to stop now, this is serious. In front of me is what will later become the spark of a bloody five-year war that kills many innocent people for the sake of the majority. This is a crucial interaction especially since she is in the Kingdom; we need to make an excuse quickly.

"Uh...sorry I just noticed your eye color is really different. T-That's not a bad thing they are pretty like a pearl." Great truly I am the master of human interaction. I fucking tell myself not to get involved with her and I pull out a line like that. What is this a Telltale Game!

Either way this did not really seem to impress tiny Edelgard, maybe it was my botched delivery of the line or ya know maybe because she is fucking imperial princess and flattery is expected. God am I an idiot or something?

"While I appreciate the compliment that doesn't excuse that what you did. So you better make it up to me by showing me around a bit and explaining what you know about the place." Edelgard replied breaking eye contact supporting a small blush as she played with her light brown hair.

Wait. What? That fucking worked! How in the world did that work? Oh wait she always claimed she did what was expected of her station in like one support conversation. That or it's because we are kids. Either way should I really take this offer. Sure Uncle Arundal might kill me and she does become a villain later, but maybe she just needs an actual friend.

"Uh well I don't know if I can tell you a lot. This is my first time around town to. Hey why don't we go explore together I am sure some of the elderly want to share their wisdom." Okay time to use the fact that I am just a dumb stupid kid. I grabbed Edelgard's hand and decided to run off with the imperial princess like she was my childhood friend.

"Wait slow down! Why is talking to old people your first idea?" Edelgard asked as I forced the two of us to sprint near to what was all thing considered a rather aesthetically pleasing road. It had trees and shit the kind of place a support conversation would happen. Veering this ride to the right I spoke up calmly.

"Because old people love to talk and know a lot of stuff. We can ask them about what we want to know and if we get bored we can just leave." Can you hear my shit eating grin in my words, because I can and it's great. Ellie here doesn't seem to think it's too funny though man she is probably gonna say something about how that isn't nice or something.

"What why would we do that? That is extremely rude. Speaking of being rude you haven't even told me your name yet." Called it ha I owe myself twenty dollars. Wait fuck that means I'm in debt. Okay well my crippling non-existent debt being pushed into the deepest part of my mind I might as well be honest about one thing right?

"Names Quinn. Quinn L. Dutta. Now come on tell me yours so we can be friends already." Man I am gonna miss having the _'I'm just a kid'_ card. Things are so much easier like this I'll actually have to grow and develop as a person when im an adult. Maybe I shouldn't keep the charade up for a long time when I do get to Garreg Mach Monastery. Wait that is supposedly very difficult. Okay so if I get to Garreg Mach Monastery.

"Oh fine, but only because I would feel bad for turning down someone who only wants to help. My name is Edelgard. You can call me El." Man her smile was actually pretty nice to look at. Come on we can't be getting soft now not with all the progress we have made so far. Okay she just called herself Edelgard which means either the empire doesn't like last names or she is actually pretty sharp even now.

"Alrighty then El. You can call me whatever nickname ya like just avoid porcupine or other animals really."

"What is _that _even supposed to me?"

"Not important now come on let's go El." So I set off with my new best friend in tow and already awkward moment numbero uno behind us. Man I am gonna be amazing at tea parties.


End file.
